Spiderman in Japan
by AngryPinkChibi
Summary: Spiderman Crossover. Peter Parker, meet Kudo Shin'ichi. Or at least the mystery of what happened to him. Many Marvel cameos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not either Spiderman or Detective Conan. I simply thought it'd be awfully cool if they met. So basically, my vision of what's really cool is distorted.

And I'm pretty sure Kuroba Kaito is the same age as Shin'ichi and goes to a different high school, but I don't care. So this is a different AU in a way. Oh, and Yaiba is in high school here, but only for reference and cameo. I think that's all Kaito will be.

Summary: Peter Parker, meet Kudo Shin'ichi. Or more the mystery of what the heck happened to him. Spiderman, meet Edogawa Conan. Or more be scared the heck out of by him.

Chapter One

He really needed a break.

Of course, life just sneered at him when he tried to take one.

Aunt May, in all her kindness, had saved up to help Peter out for the field trip to Japan. A few months ago, he would've loved to go. Now, though…

There wasn't much to keep him behind. The crime rate in New York might go up, but it wasn't like somebody would try to take over the world if Spiderman left. Green Goblin was gone, hopefully for good, and he could use a vacation.

He just hated to leave his aunt behind.

The fact that the crime rate had, indeed gone up wasn't helping.

Jonah Jameson, eat your heart out. There was going to be no sign of Spiderman for a month.

Because he was going.

The High School in the city they were going to was offering to set up an unorthodox if useful solution to the problems of where everybody was going to stay. Various people whose sons and daughters went to Teitan High in Beika City were opening their homes for a student to stay there.

Upon reaching the high school, everyone was assigned a buddy. Local students gave Flash Thompson a pitying look when he was assigned to Kurogane Yaiba. Peter briefly wondered why.

Thompson's ex-girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, was assigned to Kurogane's girlfriend. Apparently Yaiba lived with his dad on the same property as his girlfriend's family. He felt a little sorry for Flash.

The moment passed of course, and Peter decided it was nothing less than the bully deserved.

There was a discrepancy with Peter, however. He was going to stay with a Kudo Shin'ichi, but apparently he had disappeared a few months back. Shin'ichi's family was supposedly out of the country, anyways. Shin'ichi lived alone.

So he was going to stay with Kudo's best friend instead.

Peter's girlfriend, Mary Jane, stayed by his side and while they waited for their respective 'buddies'.

Two girls sought them out through the crowd with the help of a teacher.

"Hello. M-my name is Ran Mouri." The first girl said in stuttering English. "I'm a friend of Kudo."

'His friend is a girl?' He wondered silently. The other girl said something that seemed teasing in Japanese, and Ran looked peeved. "Mou! SONOKO!" She yelled in reply.

Mary Jane cleared her throat loudly. Miss Mouri and her friend were startled. The other girl asked something in Japanese, and Ran translated. "She wants to know if you're Miss Watson."

"Yes, I am. Is she Suzuki Sonoko?"

So that was the other girl's name.

"She is. You must be who she is 'buddy' with, yes?" Ran seemed decent with her English, but not exactly fluent.

A strangely accented voice broke out in Japanese behind them. An American woman walked around them. Then, in English, she introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Teitan High's English teacher. My name is Jodie Saintmillion!"

Peter was a bit thrown off by her enthusiasm. "Uh, hi."

"You're Peter Parker, right? Right?" She nudged him for an answer.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Oh, wonderful! We DO have a common acquaintance, you know. I believe you've met a business associate of mine, a certain Nicholas Fury?"

Upon seeing him stiffen at the name, she discreetly pulled a FBI badge out of her pocket partially. He relaxed a bit, still a little wary.

"Your English is getting much better, Ran! I was expecting better from you, though, Sonoko."

"Arigato, Jodie-sensei." Said Ran. Sonoko just sulked.

So while Peter mulled over the strange events in his head, there was a line break and a cameo.

LINE BREAK

Akako watched as one of the Americans was chased by a shorter teenager carrying a sword. What was his name? Kurogane something? A giant frog chased both of them.

She leaned over to a classmate of hers. "Don't you love our school, Keiko?"

Keiko grinned as they watched Aoko chasing Kaito. Two teenagers, one a boy with blue hair and another female with white streaks in her hair stared, confused. (Cookies to anyone who guesses the Marvel cameo's identity!)

"Yup. I love our school."

LINE BREAK

Ran's father, Mouri Kogoro, lazily glared at Peter. The kid standing next to Kogoro had a very similar glare.

Something about that kid gave him cold chills. "Uh, so is this your little brother, Miss Mouri?"

"N-no. I am…what is word…" Jodie whispered something in her ear. "Ah! Guardian! That is the word." She smiled apologetically. "This is Conan Edogawa. I am watching him for a family friend." She asked Conan a question in Japanese, and he replied slightly nervously. "Conan used to live in America, and he says he knows a little English."

The kid, Conan, was glaring at him a little more after that. "My name is Conan. Yours is?"

He scratched his head nervously. "Peter Parker." Suddenly, there was a scream. "Mary!" He ran in the direction of the scream, where a classmate of his was on the floor convulsing. The classmate's name-what was it? He wracked his brain, finally coming up with Dan Greene.

Poor Greene stopped moving. Conan dropped to check the pulse.

"He's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Spiderman In Japan

Chapter Two

Peter's spider sense buzzed for a moment as Conan sized up everybody in the room.

"Death by allergic reaction" said the police. It was determined to be an accident.

Until the kid pointed out rather innocently that people usually didn't put peanut butter in soda.

It was determined to be murder. Likely he was killed by someone he was close to, and somebody who wanted him to die painfully. The thought of it scared Peter. Mary Jane clung to him the entire time.

A friend of his had handled the soda, and so had a few other people in relaying it to him. Ran's father was apparently a detective, and he had immediately charged the friend.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw little Conan fiddling with his watch. Mouri fell, and he explained out that it was both the friend and the victim's girlfriend had killed him. The victim noticed something wrong with his soda, but the girlfriend had kissed him and she had put a large amount of peanut butter in her mouth.

'What a way to kill somebody. Geeze.'

The best friend tried to run, but Ran had put a stop to that.

Kudo's friend could be scary when she wanted to be.

It was determined that the trip should end, but arrangements had already been made for each student. The culprits were sent off on a plane back to the States, and everyone else stayed.

Something was fishy, though. He'd seen that the kid did something that put Detective Mouri in his trance, and he wasn't even sure that it had been Kogoro talking. The voice was the same, but the inflections had changed a bit, and he lost a little bit of his 'smoker's tone'.

It didn't help that immediately after it had been solved, the kid came out from behind Mouri. Kogoro came out of his trance. He looked like he was waking up from sleeping gas or something.

LINE BREAK AND CAMEO

"How scary, that someone would kill their boyfriend by kissing him!" Exclaimed Aoko. "Then again, it gives me an idea…if somebody put something on the back of their hand that put people to sleep, and Kaitou Kid kissed her hand…"

"People don't generally french other people's hands, Aoko." Replied Kaito nervously.

Keiko's 'buddy' raised her eyebrows. "I'm, like, glad they don't! That'd be totally icksome!" she paused. "Who's Kaitou Kid?"

(GUESS THE MARVEL CAMEO!)

LINE BREAK

Mary Jane, Sonoko, and Ran were out shopping.

Peter and Conan were dragged along for the ride.

Seeing as he didn't really wear too many girl's clothes on the general concept, Peter stayed browsing in a bookstore with Conan.

'I wonder what happened to the guy that was supposed to be here, anyway. I'll have to do some research on Kudo Shin'ichi while I'm hear. Maybe I'll see if that contact of mine, Hirokini, has posted anything more on that puzzling chemical having to do with cell degeneration. I have some ideas on how he can take it back to formula, and whoever that chick that looks up this information is, it may help her out…'

He flipped through some American science magazines he bought, piling up the ones he already read. Noticing Conan eyeing the pile over his Sherlock Holmes book ('What kid reads Sherlock Holmes?' He had wondered.), he shrugged. "You can try to look through them if you want to. I've been interested in science since I was about your age."

"Thanks."

So they both sat reading the magazines, Peter feeling more creeped out by the minute. 'Soon enough, Twilight Zone music is going to float from the ceiling.'

LINE BREAK, now w/ EXTRA CAMEO

Ayumi watched the man with the eyepatch that was talking to Ran's English teacher.

"I wonder if he's a pirate?"

The English teacher, who heard her comment, laughed.

(This cameo's easy!)

LINE BREAK

"HELP! That man stole my purse!" Yelled a woman. It was in Japanese, of course, but Peter could guess the meaning by the man running from her holding a purse.

He grabbed the man and swung him around to where he landed on his back. Conan picked up the purse to hand it to the lady, giving Peter an odd look.

Then, of course, there was another scream, because a person had fallen out of a window in a nearby apartment building.

Two deaths in one day?!

LINE BREAK WITH YET ANOTHER CAMEO

Akako grinned. Hakuba's guest, a boy wearing thick red sunglasses, seemed disconcerted by her.

She could tell that he was totally head-over-heels in love with her guest. Before, she would've taken that as a challenge. After certain incidents, however, she realized that not everybody would fall in love with her.

Keiko was trying to bring out the matchmaker in her, and it was very tempting to give in to it. If she started, it would be better to try for easier goals before she tried on Kaito and Aoko…

LINE BREAK

Sonoko (who had mysteriously solved a crime in the same manner as Detective Mouri) had invited everyone to dinner over a 'heist note' from somebody named Kaitou Kid. (He could've sworn he'd heard that name from Mr. Jameson before…) It hadn't helped that on the way there, a traffic accident had happened because somebody mysteriously died. Conan had led the officers with clues the entire way, until a mild-mannered officer named Takagi finally got it. Ran had looked suspiciously at Conan afterward, and the kid muttered something about learning tricks from her father.

Was it just him, or did Officer Takagi seem as creeped out by Conan as he was?

Despite the little detour, they made it to meeting up with Detective Mouri and Sonoko's parents at the Suzuki house.

Did I just say house? When he got there, Peter realized that it was more like a mansion.

He was more than a little freaked out by the day's events. There had been three murders that day. Was there something in the water in this little town or something? Either that, or somebody in the little group had the worst luck.

Maybe Conan was some kind of mutant murder-attractor.

Maybe the weird cowlick on his head was an antenna or something…It'd explain a lot…

LINE BREAK, Short and obvious cameo

Peter ducked into the bathroom and pulled out his phone. "Hey! Uh, is this-? Uh huh, I'm on a class trip now in Japan. Is the Professor there? No, no, nothing like that. I just want to know how you can tell if someone has an x-gene or not.

It's just…There's this kid here, and he scares the heck out of me. He's way too smart, and there's been three murders today. He's been at all of them! I think something fishy may be going on!"

Laughter rang out from the phone. "Kid, I think it's just a coincidence. I'll tell Chuck for ya, but I don't think anything weird is goin' on. What's the kid's name?"

"Conan Edogawa. I hope it's nothing, but once he even set my spider sense off!"

"Yer getting' paranoid, kiddo."

(GUESSITGUESSITGUESSIT!! GUESS THE CAMEO.)

Taken from another fic I saw by Icka M. Chif. In "The Phantom of Baker Street"(a DC movie), Hiroki programmed an electronic brain (Noah's Ark) as an alter ego to him and then committed suicide. Hiroki's stepfather commits murder, and the brain works in a way that gives hints as to who did it under the guise of attempting to kill a bunch of people. In Icka's fic, another version of Noah's ark was called Hirokini, which translates to "Hiroki Two".

I'm not sure if Ayumi knows Jodie. Here she does!

Also from another person's fic. The grade schoolers were speculating on what the cowlick was, and one of them said "Maybe it's a murder-detecting antenna!" Ai, however, revealed that it was only there to annoy him. Then, everyone flicks the cowlick…

I want to flick the cowlick!!


End file.
